1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the isomerization of paraffin hydrocarbon with 5 to 7 carbon atoms per molecule in the presence of isobutane or isopentane and a catalyst of graphite having aluminum chloride intercalated therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A catalyst of aluminum chloride and platinum both intercalated in graphite has, as more particularly set forth in my copending application Ser. No. 467,316 filed May 6, 1974, which issued as U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,495 on Dec. 9, 1975, been found to be active for effecting low temperature isomerization of normal paraffins, e.g. n-hexane, in the presence of hydrogen. Initial activity of such catalyst is high but unfortunately of rather short life, decreasing, for example, from a conversion of approximately 80 to 90% to 10 to 20% after one day on stream.